i_love_monster_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Blood
Cherry Blood is the daughter of The Blood Queen Bio Name: Cherry Blood Age: 14 Monster Parent: The Blood Queen Killer Style: I'm not goth or anything but I love dark style, well I wear only black and blood red things... Freaky Flaw: My mom is half vampire sooooo yeah...I'm half vampire, or fully vampire, I dunno... Pet: My pet bat, his name is Blood-Dark Favorite Activity: Um...Hanging out with my ghoulfriends... Biggest Pet Peeve: When I get bullied. Yes, I get bullied. The bullies always laugh at me like I'm a fool or something like that... Favorite Subject: Music, Home Ick, Art and History Least Favorite Subject: Study Howl and Swimming. Study Howl, I don't words that much, I read signs and symbols. And Swimming is because of my bullies, that's a only class I see them all mostly... Favorite Color: Black and Blood Red Favorite Food: Posions and BLOOD. Oh, and Tacos. But my bullies thinks I'm some crazy mexician person because of that. BFFs: Tori Moon, she's the only friend I have until now... Diary: Cherry Blood's Diary. -Umm...Please don't read...- Appearance Cherry has blood red hair with bangs that cover her right eye, and which she lets loose. She has blood red eyes. She puts light blood red lipstick and black eye shadow. Her casuals consists a black T-Shirt that has one sleeve and wears a pair of dark blue shorts. She wears a pair of short boot-like heels, the right leg is blood red and the left is black, they have bits of fur all over them, and the color of the fur is the same color of the heels. Dawn of The Dance Cherry's hair is tied into a high ponytail and pulled her bangs back, a few pieces of her bangs are fallen front. She wears black dress that reaches till her knees, it has one short-sleeve. And she wears black heels that has a small belt that goes around her ankles. She wears a pair of small blue dangly earings and a necklace having a small red heart. She wears blood red eye-shadow and light pink lipstick. Winter Break Cherry's hair is as always. She wears a light blue long-sleeved blouse, the sleeves are puffed up. She wears a black pair of skinny jeans. She wears a pair of blood red UGG boots. She wears her red hood with the cap on. She also wears a rainbow scarf around her neck. Her make-up is the same as always. Gloom Beach Cherry's hair is as always. She wears a black swim-suit with a light grey pattern on it. She wears blood red sandles. And she has a blood red heart shaped beach bag with her. Her make-up is as always. Date with Heath Cherry's hair is loose and is wavy, her bangs are pulled back, tiny pieces of her bangs are fallen front. She wears a black short-sleeved dress that reaches till her knees that has buttons. The dress's bottom part is all puffed up, under the dress is two kinds of cloth that makes the bottom part puff up. She wears the same pair of heels as in Dawn of The Dance. She also has a black leather bag that has one stripe that is being hold on her shoulder. She puts dark purple lipstick and black eye-shadow. She also wears the same necklace in Dawn of The Dance. Ghouls Rule Cherry's hair is black and loose, and her bangs are on the sides. She wears a red dress till her under her knees, it has some gold pieces on them. The sleeves are puffed up. (Unfinished) Relationships Family Cherry is the daughter of The Blood Queen. Friends Cherry is best friends with Tori Moon. But she is sometimes left alone. Enemies Cherry doesn't have any enemies, but she has bullies always bothering her and doing stuff like that. Her bully's name is Isabell 'Izy' de Nile Romance Cherry is single but she has a VERY HUGE CRUSH on Heath Burns, who is very good friends with her. She also has a book that has pictures of him and other things about him. Gallery AvatarCAA7LAEL.png|Cherry CherryDOTD.png|Dawn of The Dance CherryWB.png|Winter Break CherryWB2.png|Winter Break (Without Hood) CherryGB.png|Gloom Beach CherryHD.png|Date with Heath CherryGR.png|Ghouls Rule CherryDiary.png|Cherry's Diary CherrySO.png|Schools Out CherryGBList.jpg|Cherry's Gloom Beach List CherryNATM.png|Night At The Maul CherryK14.png|Killer 14th CherryFV.png|Full Version Isabell.png|Cherry's Bully, Isabell 'Izy' de Nile pizap_com10_78779203537851571359645717351.jpg|Cherry VS Isabell pizap_com10_0438768942840397361359644249146.jpg|In Cherry's 'Secret' Book Trivia - She is an OC of MonsterGirl2002. - Her bully's name is Isabell 'Izy' de Nile. - She has a book all about Heath. Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:OCs Category:Girl OCs Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:The Blood Queen Category:Vampire